Gun Shot
|writer = Onika Maraj, Daniel Johnson, Moses Davis, Christian Grossett |producer = Kane Beatz }} "Gun Shot" is a song by Nicki Minaj from her sophomore studio album Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. The track was written by Minaj, Daniel Johnson, Moses Davis, and Christian Grossett, and produced by Kane Beatz. It features guest vocals from Jamaican reggae singer Beenie Man. Cross references * Minaj raps with a Jamaican Patois accent in numerous other singles including "Twerk It", "Run Up", "Goodbye" and "Touch Down (Remix)". Lyrics Mi man, mi say nuff gyal a road a chase you lately Mi know de trut, but that don’t bother me So tell dem gyal dem oooh And tell ya friend dem oooh My gun a go gun shot in a dem blood clot Hit dem wit it which part Any way dem go suh Tell dem gyal dem yooo Tell dem gyal seh yooo My a gun go gun shot, in a dem blood clot Hit dem wit it which part Any way dem go suh Tell dem gyal dem yooo Mek dem gyal dem know Mi man, you say, I’m crazy over you baby No mat-ter what they can’t get in between us So tell dem gyal dem ooohh And tell ya friend dem ooohh My gun a go gun shot in a dem blood clot Hit dem wit it which part Any way dem go suh Tell dem gyal dem yooo Tell dem gyal seh yooo My a gun go gun shot, in a dem blood clot Hit dem wit it which part Any way dem go suh Tell dem gyal dem yooo Mek dem gyal dem know Zaga, I am the girls dem sugar Sometimes mi girlfriend wonder Mek mi tell yuh something Beenie Man, I’m a G The girls them provide the lock for my key You alone, mi a pree, you fulfill all my desires for me So mi a go tell a gyal And her friend dem I love it when yuh on top Wuss when yuh guh backshot None a dem nuh have that So when dem run in Mi a go tell a gyal (yooo) Mi a go tell a gyal (yooo) Hey pretty Nicki Meet admiral Dicky, friend dem a tel me say you have the sticky sticky Gyal how yuh hot, and yuh sexy and pretty Me, yuh cherry mi want pick eh But it's not every girl in my life I've introduced to my Mama But you are the girl I man choose to give honor So when some careless gyal a come with them silly drama Tell dem pause like a sentence, mi using the comma Mek we visit Marc Jacobs and call the wedding planner For a romantic setting in the middle of the summer Ya love is in di air, and it appears like ah banner Now the heart in a mi chest is like a hammer I love it when yuh on top Wuss when yuh guh backshot None a dem nuh have that So when dem run in Mi a go tell a gyal (yooo) Mi a go tell a gyal (yooo) }} Category:Songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Category:2012